Safe and Sound
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Songfic. If you read the Clone you'll like this fic too if you haven't I suggest reading that first before reading this so you can understand some parts of it. Anyways the youngest member of the Cooper Gang finds her way to a old house that has a dark past to the leader of the Cooper Gang. Will she be able to see past her own sadness to get home. Review and Enjoy


**I've gotten back into Sly Cooper so I've been getting a lot of ideas for Alice and for more characters that I wont really write about but more draw for. Anyways this one has been in my mind for a while because Alice doesn't really know much if not anything about Sly's past. Now this isn't to say this is part of the Clone it's just something I wanted to get out while I had it in my mind. **

**But first off this is just one possible way Alice might find out about what happened to Sly's family I already have something planned for a sequeal to the Clone which happens through out Sly 4 but that wont happen till the end of that if I even get a chance to do that fic. **

**Anyways this is a songfic (I think that's what it's called), has familyfluff in it blah blah blah.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper he belongs to Sucker Punch or Zanga now idk**

**I only own Alice and the Song belongs to Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.**

**Also review and let me know what you think of this story**

* * *

The day had set and given way to a slow rising black sky. Stars shown from every direction as far as can be seen in the heavens above. The stars and the moon gave some light as the moonlight shown over a small form lying in the ground bellow the forest. A small kit, only 7 years old, laid on the ground silent and still. Slowly did she stir awake. She sat on her knees her brown fur shining slightly from the moon light that shown above her. With her bright brown eyes she looked around but couldn't see anything around her but the shadows of the trees. "Sly..." She squeaked her voice low. Her striped tail curled around her legs as she sat on her bottom afraid. "Bentley?... Murray...?... Anybody..." She called in a feeble voice but received no reply. The wind blew a hard gust cold autumn air chilling the kit. She shook from the cold. She whimpered alone. _"Where's Sly, Bentley, and Murray... Where's my dads when I need them!" _She thought to herself than cried into her knees.

Her cries were soft. Low enough to echo through the forrest. She gasped hearing footsteps approach her. Looking up her eyes met with that of a large deer's. It lowered it's head and looked into the kit's tear filled eyes it moved it's snout closer towards her and sniffed some of her brown curled hair. Alice stayed still. Frozen in shock and surprise. The deer looked at her for what seemed like hours than walked past her into the forrest. Alice watched the stag as it walked away with wonder till it disappeared in the shadows of the forrest. As soon as the deer had left from her sight fireflies started to flicker from the tree's above her. They glowed in different patterns flickering on and off in a special dance. The kit watched the forest her fear had long since melted away. She watched as the fireflies shined for their mates and familes in the tree leaves. She stood up as the fireflies started to fly around her and seemed to go behind her. She turned, seeing their lights looked a bit brighter around a path way she hadn't before because of the shadows. She stood up but flinched hearing thunder starting. The lights of the fireflies quickly went away as a large down pour quickly began.

The dark brown kit ran down the path as it started growing darker from the shadows of rainclouds above her. She kept on the path running through over grown tree branches, pushing them aside, breaking them off as she ran. Her clothes tore some from the weeds and thorns that caught onto her clothes as she hurried through the overgrown path. She ran so fast she didn't see the stones that were sticking out of the middle of the path. Alice tripped, she fell scrapping her knees. The small kit let out a small whimper but quickly stood up trying to ignore the pain she felt when she bended her knees. She looked up, she could see a house just ahead of her surrounded by some shadows but it was revealed whenever lighting flashed from the storm. Alice ran up to the house, she saw it looked to be worn out and decreptit, it seemed almost as if no one had lived their for decades. Alice looked around for a road or a shed something else she could try and take refugue in but found nothing. She turned back to face the house. If the electricity still worked she could probably call Sly and the others, maybe Inspector Fox, someone, anyone that could come and take her home. She reached her small hand out, she had barely even touched the door knob, when the entire door suddenly fell right off it's hinges making the kit jump back. She looked down at the fallen piece of wood and she could see scratch marks, deep indentations, and splintered cracks in the wood work done from much force being beaten on the door. Someone or something had broken the door down previously and with a lot of anger. Alice gulped some and carefully tiptoed passed to door, entering the room that it led into. She could see she walked into a large room that lead to a staircase and two another. She looked around the room as rain fell from the roof above her making quick pitter patter as she examined the room with her brown eyes. She could see pictures in frames, a mirror, and a old rusted coat rack were on the wall to her left and on her right were more pictures. But dust and water had long since stained the pictures and broken the frames so any of the photo's were barely able to show the people in the photos as they once had. The mirror was the only thing that remained still as is untouched by the condtions of time. Alice could see small droplets of some kind of red liquid on the base of the mirror but didn't think it as anything. She turned and looked at the two ways she could go the stairway that lead to the second floor and the door way that lead to the other room. Alice could see a large recliner knocked over in the other room from the door way it must've been a living room. She could also see something else, it looked like a small door that was left open. Taking caution she walked into the living room.

Her eyes widened seeing that the room was destroyed. Furniture had been smashed to bits, pictures on the wall torn away, glass from appliances and a nearby window were scattered on the ground, and a safe that laid on the wall the door was open and looked like someone had tried to rip it out of the wall with little success. She could also see lying at her feet were chalk outlines the kind you would see on crime shows on the tv. But these were real. Large puddles of red dried blood stained the carpet around and inside the chalk outlines. Alice slowly backed away from the chalk line. Some people had been murdered here in this house. She stopped when she heard a small crunch of glass under her feet. Her eyes darted down, glass lined the ground under her. She turned and saw the remains of a large picture frame on the floor. It had been thrown to the corner of the room. She picked up something that laid under the frame's back. Under the back was a portrait. It was of a raccoon kit around her age holding the hands of two older raccoons that smiled down at him. The picture's colors had faded away but she could see their faces clearly. They looked happy. Alice felt a small twinge of pain. Saddened for the kit that had lost his or her parents, and also she felt a familiar pain in her heart. She had lost someone she was close to a year ago, Isabella Kiroa, the albino tiger was her nannie since she could remember back when she was a prisoner for Doctor M. Isabella had given up everything for Alice. She even gave her life up for the kit to be able to escape that island and all that pain. Alice often felt guilt for living while Isabella died. It still hurt to think of her sacrificing herself to save Alice when she herself didn't see that she was worth saving in the first place. _"... I wish you were here Izzy... I'm so sorry..." _Alice thought to herself. She rolled the photo up gently and put it into her back pack carefully. Maybe she could find whoever knew the family and give it to them so they'd always have a piece of them atleast.

Alice walked out of the living room carefully. She looked towards a window and saw the rain had become worse almost like it was hail pelting the house instead of water. The kit's ears dropped seeing she couldn't really leave the house anymore with how bad the storm had gotten. Even through Alice never said she had a small fear of the water, ever since a experiment nearly made her drown herself back at the island, she shook her head. She didn't want to think of those bad times right now. The kit turned to the stair way. She slowly made her way up the steps being extra cautious to make sure she wouldn't accidentally break the wood under her and fall through. She made it to the second floor. She could see a long hallway reach down but she only saw 4 doors in the hall. Alice walked up to the first door and tried to open the door but it was locked. She tried the second door it was locked as well. But when she got to the third door she saw it was a jarred. She entered the room. It was a pretty large room the walls were a faded cerulean the paint was chipping from age, the bed was laced in a large sheet of dust from not being used. She could see the drawers in the dresser some were opened but they were empty. Alice saw toys scattered near a toy chest, but didn't feel like going near them. She walked towards the closet doors that held two mirrors when she saw something shine behind her. She turned and kneeled to the bed. She reached her hand under and pulled pieces out one by one. She sat up after she pulled out a small blue porcelean box that wasn't broken, she saw the name of whoever it was had been scratched out. She looked at the pieces she had gathered. She picked two up in her hand and looked at them. None of the pieces of the small device were broken but unassembled. Alice started taking each piece and putting them together. She managed with the small kit of tools Bentley had given, her if she had trouble with any locks, she screwed a screw into the metal box and sat it into the porcelain box. She smiled at her work but it faded when she saw she was missing two pieces. A wind-up key, and the lid of the porcelain box. She crawled under the bed but found nothing but dust bunnies. She sat up the dirt in her fur and let out a small sneeze making the dust fall off her. Alice stood up and checked the nightstand drawer and found the wind up key she also saw some small trinkets, crayons, and some old coins from different time periods. She took the wind up key and shut the drawer.

She sat down and picked up the porcelain music box and put the wind-up key in the side hole and turned it three times. She held the small box, smiled, and waited a few moments. Music started playing from the music box. Alice looked surprised. She knew this melody. She could remember Isabella singing a song to her that matched this melody. The kit's ears dropped as she remembered the tigress's voice drift from the music box's notes.

* * *

_Alice sat on the small feather filled bed the doctor made her sleep on. She held her legs to her chest as she sobbed into her knee caps her black dress being stained by her tears. But she took no notice to them. She just sat their and wept. _

_"Alice?" _

_She turned, with tear stained eyes, looking up at Isabella. The white tigress looked at the kit with worry. "Oh Alice..." She sat by the small kit and hugged her. Alice's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed into the albino tiger's chest wrapping her tiny arms around the tiger. "Shhhhh Shhhhhhh." Isabella said soothingly. _

_ "I remember tears streaming down your face"_

_ "When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_ "When all those shadows almost killed your light"_

_ "I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_ "But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"  
_

_ "Just close your eyes"_

_ "The sun is going down"_

_ "You'll be alright"_

_ "No one can hurt you now"_

_ "Come morning light"_

_ "You and I'll be safe and sound"_

* * *

Tears streamed down the small kit's face. She hugged the music box to her chest as tears slid down her face. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I'm sorry Izzy..." She wept. A tear fell and hit the music box as Alice cried. Her ears twitched when she heard a sharp cry of a infant from another room. Alice wiped her eyes on her sleeve and stood up. She walked up to the door and peaked her head out of the room. She saw the door to the first door she had tried to open, the door was now cracked open, she could see inside the room some. Alice left the child room and approached the door. She looked inside the room making sure she wouldn't be easily noticed. She hid in the shadows the door made when she saw a light came on in the room. She than saw a women sitting in the rocking chair in the room. She was a raccoon that looked to be in her early 30's she held a small bundle in her arms. Alice could hear the chimes coming from the music box she held. She tried to stop the wind-up key from moving so it would stop the music but the key couldn't stop turning or making the music. Thankfully the song the music box made went unnoticed to the female raccoon. She just rocked slowly in her rocking chair smiling softly at the small bundle in her arms. Alice could hear the infant crying in her arms as thunder crashed outside and lightening flashed. Alice covered her ears, best she could, scared as well of the storm outside. "Shhhhhh Shhhhhhh it's alright my son. It's alright now." The female said soothingly as she rocked the bundle gently. Alice than looked down at the music box she held hearing the melody was growing slower and slower. Alice walked into the room making sure to stay hidden from the women that was trying to soothe her infant. She turned the wind up key till it couldn't be turned anymore and let it go as the melody started up again after a few moments. Alice crawled on her stomach and slid the music box out to the middle of the floor so the melody could fill the room. The women looked down at Alice and she looked up at her some. She smiled at her. "Thank you." She said calmly. Alice smiled back rested her head in her hands as the women began to sing.

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,"_

_ "Everything's on fire"_

_ "The war outside our door keeps raging on"_

_ "Hold on to this lullaby"_

_ "Even when music's gone"_

_ "Gone"_

_ "Just close your eyes"_

_ "The sun is going down"_

_ "You'll be alright"_

_ "No one can hurt you now"_

_ "Come morning light"_

_ "You and I'll be safe and sound" _

* * *

Alice's thought were drifting back to Isabella, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and even Inspector Carmelita Fox, they have all been so kind to her, taken care of her. Alice sighed remembering all the bad things she had done. She glanced up to the music box she had repaired, reached her small hand out and grabbed onto the music box gently. She curled up with the music box by her stomach. The storm outside had stopped it's thunderous rage leaving only the rain. Alice listened to the close pattering of the rain on the roof above her as the melody chimed. As if the rain and music box were in-sync with the other. Alice closed her eyes listening to the sound the new melody that was being made around her. Her brown ringed tail curled up around her legs. She could feel the chill of the night air outside hit her from inside the house. She shivered clutching her coat closer to herself. She than felt a warmness wrap around her in almost protective manner. She could also hear the sound of two voices singing around her as the melody carried out. _"Hm... I think I can hear Izzy singing too..." _Was the last thing Alice thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Many miles away the Cooper Gang were out searching in storm. They had tried to pull off a mission early that night to test out the new rockets and hover attachments Bentley and Murray had designed on the fan for air-born mission and quick escapes. The mission was enough to steal a antique watch that had belonged to the ancient rock and roll lord, Gene Simmons, the fire breathing lizard from the band Kiss. The watch had been stolen previously by Mugshot who had managed to escape jail, again, so he was the perfect target for the Cooper Gang since they only stole from other thieves. The mission for the most part went off a bit chaotically with Sly's love interest Inspector Carmelita Fox was found by him having been kidnapped by Mugshot when she tried to cuff him before his plane took off. Odd enough with her help them managed to escape the plane before it crashed but didn't get the watch. But they did however loose their youngest member. Alice a little girl they had all adopted about a year back before their last caper she had fallen out of the van right before the plane crashed and just when Murray activated the boosters. Make matters worse the van took some damage so they couldn't search for Alice from the air. The three thieves were worried sick. Although the job stayed in the country side of Paris and she was at a low altitude when she fell there were still a large possibility she had been injured when she fell. They had landed as soon as they realized the kit was gone and started searching for her. They had been searching for hours but had found nothing yet. "Alice!" Bentley called. "Alice! Come on little buddy!" Murray called a distance away from his friends. "Alice! Alice!" Sly called as he looked around the wooded area he was in. His transceiver rang and he turned the Binocucom on. "PLEASE tell me you've had some luck Sly!" Bentley said frantic. "No luck yet Bentley." Sly said than Murray came into view on the binocucom. "Sly we have got to find Alice! It's all my fault this happened if I had kept the blasters on tighter and the back doors locked none of this would've happened..." Murray said in a saddened voice. "None of this was your fault Murray it's all our faults. We should've kept a better eye on her... But I promise she'll be okay and we'll bring her home." Sly said trying to keep his friends confidence up. "Okay..." Murray said still upset. "We'll find her we have to keep looking." Sly said than put his binocucom back. He kept searching through the woods looking for anything that might've belonged to the kit or would show she had been there.

After walking for what seemed like hours Sly came across a small clearing. He shined a flashlight down into the dirt and saw something shine in the dirt. He kneeled down and picked up a small hair pin with small sapphires and diamonds in it. Sly could remember Alice had pinned this to her back pack because she said it was too pretty for her to have in her hair. Sly shined the light ahead, he saw small foot prints in mud leading down a path through the woods. Sly smiled and pressed the button on his ear piece. "Guys I found the pin Alice always kept on her back pack and footprints that lead north down a path. I think Alice is just fine." Sly said relieved. "Thank goodness!" Bentley called out relieved that the kit wasn't harmed. "You can say that again! Where you at I'll help you find her." Murray said ready for action. "No guys your too far away from where I am. Meet up in one place and I'll meet you there once I find Alice. From these footprints I can tell she wasn't here to long ago and it looks like she was running from something." Sly said than ended transmissions before anything else could be said. He ran down the path and followed the tracks the kit had left behind. He used his cane to beat back the foliage that was in his way. He saw he was coming to the end of the pathway he could see something coming into view. Sly stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes wide. He couldn't believe it. But it was standing their infront of him. His old childhood home. The home his parents bought together, where they had him and raised him... That is till that tragic night. Sly frowned closing his eyes tight trying to push those memories back. He opened his eyes and looked back at the house feeling a pain in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't been in this house for almost 18 years since his parents murder. Sly slowly, as if it was painful for him to take one step towards the builing, walked up to the front porch where he once played at as a boy. He could see some mud smeared on the dried out wood of the porch step and some on the edge of the fallen door that laid before him. He knew Alice had to have went in there.

Sly entered the first room and bit his lip some seeing the door way to the living room infront of him. He looked away from it. He couldn't bring himself to enter that room. Not yet. He looked up at the stairs seeing streaks on the rail where the dust had been disturbed by fingers. "Alice?" He called as he walked up the steps. The wood of the steps creaked under his feet as he ascended. But Sly knew he didn't have to be sneaky here. He looked down the hallway. Memories flooded his mind. All from his child hood. He remembered sleeping in his parents room whenever he was scared, the times he would lay curled up in the rocking chair whenever he wanted a small nap and didn't want to be disturbed, waking his parents up when it snowed around Christmas time so they could see snow fall with him. A tear fell from Sly's face. He missed his parents so much and wished they could see how he and his team became the famous Cooper Gang. He also wished they could've seen Alice. He knew his dad would be proud that he took her in and took care of her also teach her the Cooper family relics. Sly sighed and wiped his cheek. He than heard the chiming of a music box, it was a familiar sound, Sly approached the door that lead to his parents room and opened the door. He saw Alice curled up on the floor with a white blanket laid over her. Sly kneeled down to Alice he could see she was still breathing. Sly sighed relieved. He shook Alice some. "Huh...? Wha...?" Alice asked waking up a little and yawned. She curled up and buried her face into the white blanket to sleep more. Sly chuckled. "No time to Sleep Alice we have to get you home." He said with a chuckle. Alice pulled the blanket over her head curling up more. "No... I don't want to moooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee..." She groaned. "I know your awake Alice you wouldn't be talking to me." Sly smirked. "I'm sleepy go away." Alice mumbled. Sly pulled the blanket off her head and Alice curled her head under her arms smiling. "Come on get up." Sly said poking her side. "No." She said trying to etch away. "Alright than." Sly said and tickled Alice. Alice laughed in Sly's arms. "Okay come on Bentley and Murray are waiting for us." Sly said as he stood up. "Ok." Alice said than she picked up the music box that she fixed Sly looked at the music box with a surprised look.

"Alice where did you get that?" Sly asked. "I found it under the bed broken up. I used the tool box Bentley got me to fix it but I couldn't find the lid..." Alice said a bit disappointed. Sly looked at Alice than rubbed her head. "Well I know where it is." Sly said than turned from Alice and picked up the porcelain and crystal lid that belonged ontop of the music box off of the top of the tall dresser that was by the door in the room and sat it ontop of the box. "You found it!" Alice smiled looking at the box smiling. Sly smiled back at Alice as she put the box gently into her back pack. Sly saw the portrait that had covered the safe in the living room before. Sly reached his hand in Alice's bag, he pulled the photo out looking at it. The kit looked up at him. "Sly?" She asked tilting her head. "Alice... Where did you get this..." Sly asked. "I found it downstairs in a broken frame. It was the only picture that wasn't messy with mold and stuff..." Alice said not wanting to talk about what she saw downstairs in the living room. Sly looked down at the kit and sighed than smiled some. He rubbed Alice's head and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's go Bentley and Murray are waiting." Sly said. Alice gave a nod. They made their way out of the house but Alice stopped at the front doorway seeing the rain was still going. "Whats wrong?" Sly asked looking at the kit. Alice's ears dropped and she looked down at her feet. "I-I'm scared of the rain. I-I don't like it touching me." Alice stuttered. "Scared?" Sly asked. Alice nodded. Sly looked back than back at the kit. "Here I got a idea to keep the rain off." Sly said pulling his blue cap off his head and placed it on Alice's head. He than wrapped the white blanket over the kit's shoulders and held his hand out to her. "Come on let's go home." Sly said with a smile. Alice smiled back and took Sly's hand and they walked off the porch. Alice glanced back at the house as they started down the path to meet up with Bentley and Murray. "I hope whoever lived their can rest..." She muttered. Sly looked at her than back at the house. He sighed lightly than smiled. He should atleast tell her the good memories. "Alice let me tell you of who lived their okay?" Sly asked. "Ok." Alice smiled as they walked down the path as happy memories were told again. If they had looked back they would've seen two see through raccoon's in their mid 30's watching the two as they lift both smiling proudly at the pair.

_"Your doing good son."_

* * *

**Done review and let me know what you think**


End file.
